1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to wireless communication devices.
2. Background Art
The use of wireless electronic communication devices is becoming a ubiquitous part of life. Users of such devices rely upon them not only for communication, but also to maintain to-do lists, surf the Internet, maintain personal and business calendars, view videos, listen to audio recordings, and to stay up-to-date with friends, family, and co-workers. Such devices are used so readily, in large part, due to their portability. Portable energy sources like rechargeable batteries eliminate the need to be continually slip the surly bonds of being tethered to a power outlet, thereby allowing users to take devices with them wherever they may go.
Many wireless communication devices are equipped with interface circuitry for connection to various accessory devices. Illustrating by example, a smartphone may include an audio connector so that a headset and microphone can be attached. Alternatively, the smartphone may include a local area wireless communication circuit, such as a Bluetooth™ circuit, that wirelessly couples to an ear bud. Such interfaces are generally at least somewhat standardized so that a generic accessory, such as wireless ear buds, can work with a variety of devices.
Some accessory devices are quite small. For example, wireless headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices. The most compact headsets are manufactured as “in the ear” or “in the ear canal” ear buds. Ear buds generally include small speakers and fit into either the folds of the human ear or into the ear canal itself. It can be advantageous for ear buds to be as small as possible. Fashion conscious users may be reluctant to use a large earpiece that resembles a vintage hearing aid.
This desire to make ear buds smaller makes the design of such ear buds challenging. For example, there is very little room for a user interface along the housing of an ear bud device. In contrast to smart phones or other devices that can provide an infinite number of user interfaces, buttons, and controls on large touch screens, an ear bud may have only a single button. At the same time, it can be desirable to perform a variety of operations with the ear bud, including charging operations, volume control, pairing, and so forth. It would be advantageous to have improved wireless communication devices with limited user interfaces that are capable of performing sophisticated functions such as automatically detecting complementary accessories to preform advanced functions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.